1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lightweight mats which are particularly useful as boat fenders, that is, mats which are secured at their top and which depend along an outboard side of a boat to protect the boat sides from contact with other boats and contact with moorings for boats. The mats are formed from lightweight beads having a central unobstructed ropeway and from ropes securing the beads in a rectangular array.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Boat fenders have been employed since antiquity to protect the sides of boats from damage through contact with other boats or through contact with mooring structures. Customarily the boat fenders are fabricated from resilient members which absorb energy in compression and thereby insulate a protected boat from mechanical contacts along the sides of the boat.
Rubber hoses on ropes have been employed, positioned generally horizontally at an appropriate level along the side of a boat, U.S. Pat. No. 2,062,919. Hollow elastic cylinders have been employed, generally horizontally disposed along the side of a boat, U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,566. Rectangular hollow bumpers having transverse bores are positioned vertically or horizontally along the side of a boat, U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,857. Ladder structures having flexible linear members and rigid step members are provided with multiple tubular spacers, formed from synthetic resins. The ladder structure is mounted on the outer surface of a boat with the rigid step members being generally horizontal, U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,419.